In the Mood for Italian
by Kathlyin
Summary: Daniel goes to a Italian restaurant and  sees friends. SJ ship.


I'm just borrowing the world of Stargate.

* * *

><p>It was a romantic restaurant. There was romantic music playing on the background. The lights were low and there were candles at every table. All the customers at the tables, were couples. Most couples were whispering to each other, but there were few who only stared at one other. At 19 o'clock, most people were eating their dinners but few were already sharing dessert. There was a queu of people waiting to get a table.<p>

Daniel was standing at the bar in the middle of the restaurant in front of the door. He didn't really care for the atmosphere but the restaurant had the best italian food in Colorado Springs. Like most peope at the bar, he was waiting for his take-out order. Daniel had been working on a tricky translation for few days, and nights, and after finishing, he had decided to celebrate a little. Being Saturday, all his friends, including Vala, had left the mountain and not wanting to be alone at work, he had gone home too. So there he was, waiting for his order.

If he was perfectly honest to himself, the restaurant made him miss his wife. It had been 5 years since she died, but it was moments like these when he felt the loss. Looking at the couples he thought back at their time on Abydos. He hoped the other couples had more time together. Vala had done her best for them "to hook up," using her words. When she had said so, he regretted leaving her with a remote and TV-Guide. He had been almost desperate to get some work done and had left her to it. She had learned about Earth and western culture. Maybe a little too much.

He heard a familiar giggle. He'd heard it only once but he couldn't forget it, since it had been so out of character of his friend. On her defence, she had had a local drink which had turned out to have similar affect on humans as alcohol. After locating the origin of the voice, he moved to other end of the bar. Descreatly looking around, he found them. They were sitting in first booth with their backs towards him. His closest friends were sitting very close to each other. He could see Samantha Carter's shoulders shake with laughter at whatever Jack O'Neill had just said. He couldn't imagine, why the two would be in a place like this. Neither of them was the romantic type. He had known something was up at Jacob Carter's funeral. While there was nothing obvious, Jack had stood just a little closer to her and had not left her side the whole day. It wasn't long after the funeral that their band had broken up. Sam had gone to Area 51, Daniel had been cleared to leave for Atlantis, Jack had been promoted to Major General and transferred to Pentagon and Teal'c was gone back to the Jaffa to help organize the just freed nation. Sam had just gotten back to Stargate Command over a week ago, which explained Jack's presense. Daniel was little hurt that he hadn't been that told he was coming over, but he could understand the two wanted to have some time alone. He couldn't wait to get to tease the new couple. Jack was sure to get back at him but seeing Sam blush would be worth it. Maybe he should get Vala to tease the General. That thought had merit. If anyone could get Jack to blush, it would be Vala.

Daniel was trying to listen to what they were saying. Luckily for him the mood music changed to even softer piece. "Look at him, he's practicly shaking from nerves. Either this is first dates or he has some bad news to tell her." Jack told her pointing at a table other side of the room. "Maybe he's about to propose to her" She countered him with a smile and a laugh. "If he was, he would be touching his pocket to check the ring. I´m telling you, it's their first date. He's been extra curteous, they've had many awkward pauses already, right there look!" Daniel turned to look and the couple was avoiding each other gazes and the young man was blushing very clearly. "Oh look, the couple at corner table are starting to argue." Jack pointed out. Sam focused on the couple. "Maybe they're arguing about the check." Jack laughed and nodded. "You're getting good at this." He said this time turning to her. "I learned from the best." He started to smile in a cocky way at her words. "I mean who beat Teal'c at observing people." She was now smiling her smile that made almost all the men at the base go gaga. "Why you.." She stopped him by kissing him on the mouth. Daniel was getting a little uncomfortable watching his friends. He was very happy that they had finally gotten together but he didn't want to watch his adopted sister kissing anyone. Especially like that. He felt his own face blush at the couple's antics since they obviously forgotten their public situation. He moved back to his original place at the middle of the bar. It didn't take long for his meal to arrive. He took one glance at his friends and was surprised that Jack was looking straight at him and winking. Maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised. After all he had years of black op experience, he had propably known he was sitting behind then since he had sat down. He wouldn't be at all surprised if Jack had known he was there before he had even entered the restaurant.


End file.
